unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppycorn
Puppycorn is a main character and protagonist in Unikitty!. Voiced by Grey DeLisle, he is Unikitty's younger brother and best friend. Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Puppycorn is a blue dog-unicorn hybrid. He has a cream muzzle with a tan snout and red nose, with his mouth having a single tooth sticking out of it. There are three freckles on each side of his muzzle. He has reddish-brown eyes and thick eyebrows. He has triangular ears that flop downwards onto his face, and a cracked yellow unicorn horn nestled into a red base. He has a cream body with red topped with white paws. His tail is a small blue pom pom. He wears a black collar with silver spikes. Personality Puppycorn, like the first half of his species, is energetic and playful, as well as slightly dimwitted. He tries to best himself against his older sister, which often fails, but he never gives up on attempting. Like his sister, he loves to have fun, but she is protective of his feelings - to the point that him being upset is something that can drive Unikitty berserk. Biography Early life Little is known about Puppycorn's early life. However, he was born into royalty at some point after his older sister, Unikitty, becoming the prince and next in line as heir after his sister. He would later find friendship with Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Richard. At a later point in his life, he joined a game night, along with his sister and other residents of the kingdom. He was shut out during these games, winning none of them. First adventures Spoooooky Game During another game night, it dawned on Puppycorn that he had never won anything. After his sister ends up bringing home a mysterious board game called Spooooky Game, he is driven to win. He manages to best his sister in the corn maze, but loses to her by one ticket in the arcade portion, tying the score between them. In the haunted castle lap of the game, he is determined to beat his sister, and nearly does, only to trip and miss the mark by mere moments. Just when it seems like her sister is going to win, Unikitty suddenly realizes how competitive and hurtful she has been, especially towards Puppycorn. As an apology, she lets him ring the bell with her, meaning they both win the game together, and Puppycorn finally gets a win. However, by doing so, he is stuck in the small size that he played the game in. ("Spoooooky Game") Sparkle Matter Matters One day, Dr. Fox used him as a test subject on the study of sparkle matter, which Puppycorn mistook on a test to turn him into a robot. Using a picture of a ball, Puppycorn was sent into a gleeful frenzy, launching out sparkle matter to be collected, also causing him to run off. Later, he helped his sister in an attempt to cheer Richard up, joining in on the rave that his sister threw. He and Hawkodile heard an explosion in the castle, and, realizing that Richard was happy now, joined in on a celebration, only to realize something was up when a larger particle of sparkle matter wedged onto his horn. Even though he did nothing to admit to it, he had put bottles of glue into the serum to make him happy. After a gigantic particle launched out of Richard, Puppycorn, along with his sister and Dr. Fox ran to the lab to fix it. Using a hypothetical of him to make Unikitty sad enough to collect negative sparkle matter, Puppycorn was saddened by his sister's sadness, and tried to run up and hug her, only to trip and lodge his horn into her eye, causing her to launch out angry sparkle matter, unknown to them. After creating the anger serum, they ran back to Richard, only to nearly be crushed by a gigantic heart particle, with Hawkodile saving them. After sloshing the serum on Richard, he grew into a blind rage, sending out scorpion particles their way, which were also defeated by Hawkodile. After Unikitty realized that she was the only one able to calm Richard down, and everything returned to normal, Puppycorn showed happiness in the fact that he is a dog. No Day Like Snow Day During Snow Day, Puppycorn spent the day building a snowman. He declared his final snowman as much better than his previous ones, which were very misshapen. He declared that this snowman would make this day magical and wonderful, but wished that it was real. He then realized that the snowman was missing a carrot nose, which he searched for. As he proclaimed all the things that he and the snowman would do together, he did not realize that Master Frown had crashed into the snowman, getting stuck into it. Thanks to this, he did not realize that sticking the carrot into the snowman jammed it into Master Frown's eye, causing him to writhe in pain and scream, making it look like the carrot brought the snowman to life. He names the snowman "Mr. Snowbuttons", and calls the others over to see what his wish did for his snowman. During the snow fort building competition, Puppycorn decided that his snowman would be great at helping build one. Thanks to Master Frown's writhing around being mistaken for the snowman dancing, he and the others won the competition, further supported by a light string breaking, turning the electrocution into a light show and fireworks display. Despite winning the competition thanks to this, this draws the ire of the rival snow fort, which declares this as cheating, starting a snowball fight between the two. During the fight, Puppycorn is broken into pieces. The fight eventually turns to the side of the rivals, with Puppycorn happily agreeing that his team is doomed. As Master Frown heads to defeat the rivals, Puppycorn salutes his bravery, later joining in on a cheer for their victory. Once it gets too chilly, Puppycorn partakes in Dr. Fox's latest invention of the perfect hot cocoa recipe. He decides that Mr. Snowbuttons would want some to, and gives the snowman a mug. As Puppycorn declares this the best Snow Day ever, he starts to rattle off all the things he and Mr. Snowbuttons will do in the upcoming times, declaring that they will be together forever. It takes his friends to explain to him that Mr. Snowbuttons will melt with the sun, something that upsets the prince. However, Dr. Fox poses the idea to bring the snowman to the North Pole as a permanent home. Puppycorn is sad to see his friend go, but wishes that he will come to visit every year. Thanks to running off with Unikitty and Dr. Fox to get more hot cocoa, he was unaware of the truth that the snowman was housing Master Frown. Action Forest During a picnic tea party, he praised Hawkodile's bravery in defending the picnic over trivial things. When Hawkodile was attacked by a mysterious force, he and the others ran off to see what had happened. Once the attacker left with Hawkodile's sunglasses, Hawkodile explained to them that the attacker was Eagleator, a former friend of him that had sworn revenge. Puppycorn, along with Dr. Fox and Richard, thought the story was amazing, while his sister found it sad. Hawkodile insisted that he had to fight Eagleator, but he was unable to not being able to see. As such, he recruited Puppycorn and the others to fight for him. Thanks to, among other things, Puppycorn failing at a jumping kick, Hawkodile took him and the other to the Action Forest to train. Through a training montage, Puppycorn gained a grizzled cop persona, known as "The Tired Veteran". Later, at the dojo, Puppycorn used this persona to attempt to fight Eagleator, but it proved worthless, as he was not taught any fighting skills. In anger, Eagleator sent out a shockwave to knock Puppycorn and the others away, thus removing him from the fight. Kaiju Kitty During a slime monster attack on the kingdom, Puppycorn watched the damage from the Castle. When Dr. Fox revealed the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V to her and the others, Puppycorn was amazed by how shiny and chrome it was, and was recruited to help pilot the robot, picking the legs of the robot to control. After getting the robot in sync, Puppycorn helped fight the monster, sending out an attack that sent one of the legs all across the world, kicking the monster in the back and distracting it enough to let him kick the monster in the air. Once the monster was defeated by giving it a friend, Puppycorn voiced his approval of staying in the robot. After various blunders in helping the citizens, he and Hawkodile teamed up to help a child get his pet out of a tree, only to ravage the entire forest. He would later use the robot for recreational activities, such as swimming and eating his breakfast there. Like the others, he stayed in the mech for months. During this time, his station crew increasingly unhygienic, and he neglected sleeping for thirty-six days. After being locked inside the mech with the others, he was alerted to a monster attacking the city, which was revealed to be them. Once he realized they were trapped, he agreed to help attack the robot to try and free themselves. In desperation, he used as many kick attacks, to no avail. He would then help launch the Mega Robot Giggle Missile, which did nothing to the robot, much to his annoyance. When Richard blew the robot up, Puppycorn shed tears for its demise, but later forgot about it to get ice cream with the others. Fire & Nice During a Problem Fixy Day, Puppycorn helped decorate the castle for the citizens. When his sister caused a giant outburst thanks to Master Frown, he hid behind the throne in defense. Later, Unikitty used him to stall while she talked with Dr. Fox, as he used the Distraction Dance to create a small dance party. He would later notice how cheerful his sister seemed when she came back, ready to fix problems. When he noticed his sister was wearing herself out after Phoebee's problem, Puppycorn went to check on her, even though she insisted she was fine. After a day that exhausted Unikitty, he helped fan her down. Much to his shock, his sister continued to take Master Frown's requests, even as he piled mean ones on her. When Dr. Fox revealed that Angry Kitty had escaped, he followed the others to survey the damage. While Unikitty and Dr. Fox went through what could have happened, Puppycorn tracked the scent of Master Frown, who was hiding. Going with the idea of the others, Master Frown was used as bait, while Puppycorn hid in a popcorn cart to wait for Angry Kitty to come. After multiple attempts made Angry Kitty even angrier, Puppycorn was nearly attacked by her, only for Unikitty to step in and calm her down. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Puppycorn originally had a light blue horn with a purple base. His paws were originally meant to be navy topped with white as well, while his color scheme was a navy color, rather than the bright blue it is now. Gallery Appearances ''Unikitty!'' *Unikitty! Theme Season 1 *Spoooooky Game *Sparkle Matter Matters *No Day Like Snow Day *Action Forest *Kaiju Kitty *Fire & Nice *Rock Friend *Kitchen Chaos *Crushing Defeat *Wishing Well *Hide N' Seek *Birthday Blowout Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Unikitty!